


Always Fight You

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They'll find me,” Doc snapped proudly, not even willing to think that his words could be only wishful thinking. “They'll bring me back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Fight You

“Let's face facts,” he said in that far-too-casual for conversational tone of his, “they don't know where you went, do they?”

Doc struggled against the chains, wrapped around his arms and legs several times to the point of biting painfully into his flesh, even through the thick fabric of his jacket. “They'll find me,” he snapped proudly, not even willing to think that his words could be only wishful thinking. “They'll bring me back.”

The heeled boots clicked smartly on the floor of the Free Joker as Basco circled Doc's prone form and tsked. “Oh, Sunshine. You left the safety of your crew, of your ship, just to sneak on board mine and try to sabotage it. Don't think that I don't respect your courage in doing such a risky thing.” His feet stopped abruptly, halfway down the length of Doc's body, and then he was bending over and grabbing Doc by the bowtie and hauling him two feet off the floor to meet his eyes directly. “But don't fool yourself into thinking it was a good idea.”

The engineer narrowed his eyes and scowled, then, almost as an afterthought, spat at the privateer with as much saliva as he could muster. The spittle splashed across Basco's cheek, missing his eyes and nose but satisfying Doc all the same. Basco reached up, slowly, with the other hand to wipe at the gob, almost incredulous that the meek blond would dare to do something so defiant. He gave Doc a sideways glare for a moment before letting go of the tie, sending Doc's head sailing towards the floor where it bounced with a solid thud.

Doc's vision whited out for a moment, and by the time it came back he was being pushed face first against the floor, a leather-covered knee digging sharply into the small of his back. He yelped in equal parts pain and surprise, hating himself for showing such weakness, but unable to do anything but squirm ineffectively against his captor's bindings. “What...what are you-”

“Shut up,” Basco barked sharply, before reaching back to grab Doc's bowtie, pulled it away from the blond's collar and shoved it firmly into Doc's mouth. The taste of dirty, sweaty fabric hit the engineer's tongue and he nearly gagged, but Basco had knotted the tie tightly against the back of his head and he couldn't spit it out. He coughed pitifully as the privateer grabbed a handful of chain and twisted, forcing the links even further into his flesh.

Pain radiated from his skull and joints, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open and partially focused on the embossed pattern of the metal floor. He could feel the movement of the chains as Basco took a step across and straddled his back, then gasped as he felt the sharp tip of his own saber start to work its way down his side, raggedly slicing the fabric of his clothing as it went. Again Doc tried to find words to ask for an explanation, but he sputtered against the bowtie and it came out a dry moan instead.

“You think I'm going to ask for ransom from your crew?” Basco's voice was low, rasping heavily in a tone that sent shivers down Doc's now-exposed back. “Do you think I'm going to tell Marvey-chan that I have you here, bound and helpless, spur him into rescuing you?” The tip of the sword slipped slightly and skimmed across his flesh, burning cold with pain and Doc knew he had to be bleeding. Basco's voice dipped closer, just behind his ear. “Do you think you're ever going to leave this ship?”

Doc coughed, searching for strong words somewhere to spit through the tie at Basco, as if that would help anything go better at this point. But there was a pause, and Doc could swear he heard Basco smirk, and suddenly the world was spinning and he found himself flat on his back with Basco sitting on his chest. “Because I don't want your bounty, Sunshine.” The saber tapped Doc lightly at his temple, then began to trail down the side of his face, just lightly enough to avoid drawing blood. “I want you.”

The bowtie was ripped away and Basco covered the blond's mouth with his own, crushing his lips hard against Doc's, to the point where the dry skin began to crack and he could taste blood on his tongue. It took him by surprise, but the sudden pain from the kiss sparked his brain back to life and he growled, pushing back against Basco's lips and biting down hard on the side of his mouth, not stopping until he tasted the bitter bite of the privateer's blood.

Basco pulled away then, snarling angrily as he backhanded Doc brutally across the face. The pirate cried out as his head snapped to the side, then sputtered as he forced his eyes back to glare angrily up at Basco. “Whatever you want, whatever you do,” he ground out as he tried to ignore the metallic tastes mixing in his mouth, “I will always fight you. _Always_.”

One slender, strong hand shot out and grabbed Doc's face roughly around the cheeks, squeezing hard and digging fingernails in crescent moons on the blond's face. Basco leaned back in close, his eyes gleaming with something red and feral, and he smiled.

“ _Good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda stole 'Sunshine' from borrowedphrases' 'Velvet Burns...' fic. Because it's fantastic.
> 
> For hino-eiji on tumblr~


End file.
